


Mech Friend

by Pevachu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion is the main character, Multi, and it's kinda romo but, and they make friends, i have no beta so sorry for the errors, it started with a text post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastion makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because my friend ceata88 on tumblr making a Bastion post in the early morning and I've been writing this since I reblogged it with my tags.
> 
> Here's the post if you wanna see it.  
> http://frogcio.tumblr.com/post/150212033972/ceata88-ceata88-no-one-makes-nice-bastion

After a mission anywhere D.Va always spent time making sure her mech was in the best shape it could be. She cared for the thing enough to buffer it spotless after all the repairs making sure it’s shiny pink coat remained that way, ready for the next mission and her next stream in battle. That reminded her she had a stream tonight planned at-- NOW. Looking at the clock she realized it was way later than when she came in to work on MEKA. She rushed out of the room and back to her own counting down the minutes before her planned stream.

 

The base was quiet that night, everyone not on missions tucked away in their rooms, the faint sounds of Lucio’s music slipping past his door and into the hallways filling the silence with something, something other than foot steps. A lowly omnic made it’s way through the wide corridors picking up Lucio’s music, they stand for a moment to enjoy the tune before continuing their trek. They were going no place in particular, just seeing if anyone else was about.  _ Are all the humans sleeping?  _ They most likely thought.

 

Their feet carried them to the ship hangar where most of the weapons are stored along with the ship that transported them to many places for their missions. The lights were on but low, so Bastion scanned the room and all the silhouettes. One caught his attention, it sat low to the ground, curled in on itself. 

 

Curious, Bastion walked towards the round silhouette noticing a pink gleam under the light. They sat down in front of it and looked at it, a hand going and tapping the what Bastion figured to be thick glass with the sound it made. They gave a few beeps but it didn’t seem to respond. Bastion lifted themselves up and moved to it’s side and looked around it, where it is supposed to be hands it was much like Bastion themself. But both guns.

 

Bastion whirled a little happily thinking what this is is much like him. They put their hand on one of the guns and sat with the unclear figure. They didn’t care though, they are here while their friends sleeps, the will protect them for the night and make sure no one disturbs them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came and the lights were off, but the windows in the hangar allowed the beautiful rays of sunlight to come in reflecting off most the the metal. Bastion looked to their new friend and noticed that the front was indeed glass and they were a very pretty pink, especially with the sunlight on them. The side of the body had the letters M E K A on it, that must be the name. Bastion nugged MEKA but got nothing so they tugged a little on the arm to try and awaken their friend, but it was no use.

 

Looking towards the entrance of the hangar Bastion saw the door slide open and people begin to fill in, must be them going on a mission. They were talking so loud as they approached so Bastion mimicked what he’d saw many of the humans do. Putting their index finger to their face and letting out a long quiet beep hoping they would understand.

 

The humans looked confused at first, but quickly understood the meaning, even if they didn’t know why their omnic friend would be shushing them. The select few boarded the ship and as quietly the ship could go (not very quiet) they left on their mission. MEKA still hasn’t woken so bastion thought they were a deep sleeper.Bastion remained next to MEKA in hopes they would awaken soon, but after an hour and a half passed they did not, so Bastion left for the time being, beeping in promise to come back soon.

 

As Bastion stood he heard a voice come over him, it was Zenyatta speaking through the communicator. “Hello, Bastion, I was wondering if you would like to join me in tending to the plants in the makeshift greenhouse that I have planted recently.” Bastion gave a squeak of approval. “Wonderful I will see you when you arrive.” 

 

Bastion looked back at MEKA and waved before they quickly trotted off to Zenyatta, a plan in mind for when they came back to their new friend.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bastion arrived Zenyatta was already preening one of the smaller rose bushes and looked back after hearing a wheeze from the other omnic. “Ah welcome Bastion, most of the plans are in need of watering; could you start that?” Zenyatta asked and Bastion nodded and picked up a partially filled watering can and began to water the plants whom flowers have not yet grown.

 

Zenyatta hummed behind him, the sound of scissors closing accompanying his hums. Bastion tried to join but his chirps didn’t sound too right so he stopped. Zenyatta stopped shortly after and spoke up. “Why ever did you stop, I very much enjoyed your little tune.” Bastion sputtered and quietly started up his chirping up again, Zenyatta happily humming along.

 

Soon Bastion’s attention was brought down to a few pots of tiny white flowers, he beeped in confusion and Zenyatta floated over. “Oh those?” He asked, looking down at the flowers, “Those have the common of baby’s breath.” Bastion let out a high whirl and let out a flurry of beeps. Zenyatta trying to keep up with what he’s saying puts a hand to the shoulder of the other omnic. “Please Bastion, pause and start from the beginning so I can better understand.” 

 

Bastion repeated the beeps slower, pointing down at the flowers. “Oh you would like to know if you could take those. What for would you need them?” Bastion twiddled their fingers against the gun attached to their other arm, responding with a few quiet beeps. “A present for a friend; I see. Then yes of course you can take them.” Bastion looks over and beeps a happy tune and looks down at the baby’s breath. Bastion’s tone dropped and he beeped again. “Of course I’d be more than happy to help you make the gift given you can’t very well. Begin to pick some as I finish what is left for the other plants.” Bastion went straight to work picking the blooming flowers pulling most of the stem with it.

 

Once Bastion finished picking all the flowers necessary they carried them over to Zenyatta who was hovering by a table waiting. They whirled a small request and Zenyatta nodded and started to take the flowers one by one building them up. Bastion began chirping a song again as Zenyatta worked twining the flowers around one another. Soon enough they ran out of flowers and Bastion had to pick more, they were sad that they were taking so much from the plant but it’s more a good cause, they’d like to think.

 

It was nearly ten more minutes before the flowery creation was finished but when it was and presented by Zenyatta; Bastion let out a flurry of excited beeps and chirps. They bounced around a little before taking the flowers into their arms and holding them. “It was really no problem my dear friend, thank you for helping take care of the flowers.” Zenyatta waved off Bastion as they excitedly left the room and made their way back to the hangar where his friend was hopefully still there.

 

The light had drastically changed but it still shined on MEKA. Bastion shuffled forward to it, the creation behind their back. They sat in front of MEKA and quietly beeped to see if they were awake. There was no response from MEKA though. Bastion reached it’s hand forward presenting the gift, it was a rather large flower crown to fit across the top of the mech. Bastion moved to put the flower crown on MEKA and cheered at their friend. When they wake up they will love it.

 

Another call came through Bastion’s communicator, Lucio this time. They beeped in conformation and got up, waving MEKA a farewell again, lingering in the doorway watching MEKA before leaving. 

  
As Bastion left the hangar D.Va entered right behind them going over to her mech to make sure the repairs from yesterday was finished. As she walked up to her mech she noticed something on the body. A flower crown. “I’m sorry for leaving you girl.” D.Va rested her hand on the mechs hull  and stood on her toes looking at the flower crown. “Hm I wonder where you got this.” She lifted the flowers and through her gloves she felt they were real. She pursed her lips but let the flowers sit there. Standing back with her hands on her hips she gazed up and down her mech “It looks great on you girl.” D.va said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the errors last chapter, I wrote that at 5 am and well, I'm not gonna care that early. Also I work about 40 hours a week so don't expect constant updates. Btw check out my friend ceata88 they have some good McHanzo.

Early morning in the hangar, the mech again wasn’t sitting alone. While the Bastion unit beside them pulled away the now wilting flowers, a few upset beeps as each flower is sat in a pile in front of the two. The sun filters through a layer of clouds, beaming into the room; Bastion turning their head to see the rays of light.

With all the flowers removed Bastion patted the mech’s chassis before lifting themself from the concrete ground. With hands full of wilting baby’s breath the omnic trotted off; mostly to find something more suitable for their friend, given the flowers didn’t last more than a day broken and twisted like they were. To find Zenyatta again and seek his perspective and together find something for the sleeping mech.

Walking down the long hallways, doors inches to feet apart, and almost trancing pattern if seen fast enough. Rushing through, Bastion tried to recall what room Zenyatta had said he claimed his own on the base. Some of the doors had minor decals to show who each room belonged to. D.VA having the most decorated one, surprisingly Mei was second. 

Bastion reached the end of the hall the open walk way just a foot short of the omnic’s head, but that wasn’t where they were going. A quick turn led to a room with a small yellow decal placed in the upper center of the the grey door. Bastion letting out an excited whirl knowing that this emblem belonged to no one other than the younger omnic. 

With the back of their hand Bastion gently knocked on the monk’s door, while he doesn’t sleep there is a cyborg who tends to be in the room a lot. Bastion doesn’t completely understand their relationship and doesn’t really care, those two, from the knowledge that they have, have known one another much much longer.

A small amount of shifting was heard behind the door before the knob turned and cracked open to reveal the tender expression of his friend. The door opened a little more revealing to only be the omnic inside of the room. With a small head tilt he spoke. “Ah good morning to you, Bastion. What brings you here?” Bastion still having most of the flowers in hand showed them to the other omnic and he let out a hum of understanding. “I see, the flowers did not last long sadly. Though I did believe they would have survived a little longer. There is no use dwelling on it though.” 

Zenyatta began to retreat back into his room, the door remaining open,a silent gesture of welcoming. Bastion entered and closed the door behind them as gently as they could manage, more of the flowers dropping from their palm. Zenyatta moved to pick up the flowers himself and set them on the windowsill of the small window peeking out and to the ocean. He gathered the last of the flowers from Bastion’s hand and laid them with the rest. Bastion then sat near the center of the small room and waited silently for his friend to join.

However Zenyatta, distracted by the wilting flowers began to fiddle with the other plants hanging in the room. Tending to a heart leaf hanging by the standard issue desk, some of the leaves no longer the bright green and promptly being plucked off and thrown into the trash blow.

The silence hung over them for a while, Bastion watching their friend one by one meticulously tend to the plants he had around his room, making each plant void of any foul pieces that lingered among each plant’s vines. Zenyatta floated back to where Bastion sat in waiting and joined him. “I’m sorry for the distraction, but as of now, all of my attention belongs to you.”

Bastion began to beep, some longer than the others, their tone hushed, as if they were telling a secret. Small movements blended with the chirps as Bastion told  Zenyatta about MEKA and how his new friend was fast asleep and how they wish to make a long lasting gift so they can wake to see it and not have to have it go bad after the first day. Zenyatta nodded along, but dared not to interrupt the older omnic while they spoke. Their story was interesting to say the least,and Zenyatta was intrigued, was, but he was mostly thinking about a gift like the first. Gears spun and it all finally clicked.

Bastion waited for their friend after they finished speaking. More than a minute of silence passed before Zenyatta had the fully formed idea ready to be put into action. “I believe we can still very much make the flower crown again, but our choice of plants must be different.” Bastion tilted their head. “I can understand how that may confuse you my friend. What I mean is fake plants. Many many decades ago crowns of fake plants were quite popular. For the mech correction for MEKA we can make them one that will not wilt like the baby’s breath did.” Bastion responded with a high pitch cheer before resting their head against Zenyatta’s, an act the two have adapted to for something as simple as a hug was a struggle given their size difference.

Zenyatta gave a whimsical chuckle and pushed back against Bastion. “My friend it is nothing, I love to help you.” Bastion hummed before standing up waiting for Zenyatta to join before exiting his room in search of the fake plants they would need.

 

* * *

 

So finding plants wasn’t easy. It isn’t likely that there would be a large amount of faux flowers just sitting on a military base in the south of Spain. With a little help from Lucio they were able to obtain nearly five decent sized bouquets from the near by city. 

There again, Bastion sat with Zenyatta in his room, Bastion picking which flower went next on the flower crown. Lucio’s question echoed in the back of their head. “ _ For someone special? _ ” It is for someone special though, and Bastion couldn’t wait until they saw their gift this time, this one will last much much longer.

By the time the crown was finished it was just as large as the previous one, but it wasn’t as fragile thankfully. Bastion handled it just as gently as before, but knowing it won’t tear apart with one wrong movement they worried less about the speed they walked down the hallway down to the hangar.

The hanger was bare, the Orca most likely gone for another mission, but so was MEKA. Bastion made their round through the hangar, some ships there and untouched, but MEKA’s placement unknown to the omnic.

A small wave of sadness washed over the omnic, their friend gone. They didn’t think that the other bot would be gone for long, if they were on a mission they had to back in a few hours. Missions never lasted so long, the most would be a week, and even then, Bastion would have been brought along for such a long duration. So, Bastion sat, their usual spot under the sun’s movement across the sky.

Hours passed and the familiar sound of the Orca docking woke Bastion out of their small daze. The quickly stood and walked over to the door of the ship. The hatch opened and people began to filter out; Bastion politely bid them all a hello while waiting for his friend to come off the ship. When they did, they stood almost as tall as Bastion, they tried to stop the mech and get them to stand still so they can give the present. 

D.VA turned to face the sound of frantic beeping, confusion aparent on her face. She saw the bastion unit perk up walking closer to her, something hanging from their hand. Bastion chirped and began to lay the crown of plastic flowers over the mech’s body and realization hit D.VA.  _ Bastion was the one to put the flowers there before. _ D.Va bit the inside of her cheek thinking of a way to respond, obviously the omnic thought her mech was another omnic, but MEKA had limited AI. She thought for a moment and use her controllers to direct the guns around Bastion’s hand like she was holding it and bastion cheered, putting their head to the top of the mech.

D.VA couldn’t help but smile at Bastion, how cute they were being towards MEKA. She walked them over to her spot for MEKA and put the mech into the sitting position. She couldn’t just shut it off so she left MEKA running; worst case scenario some maintenance on MEKA battery wise. Best case scenario, she makes Bastion happy. 

  
The best outcome was obviously more convincing than the worst so D.VA quietly and quickly slipped out of the back of MEKA, it’s movements changed to responses to Bastion’s. So as the omnic reached out to it, it reached back. The mech is due for some upgrades D.VA thought to herself before leaving the hangar.


End file.
